


What Kind of Day Has It Been?: Part II

by tour_treasure



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tour_treasure/pseuds/tour_treasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Danny reflect on the tough time they've had over the past few days and the great fortune they've had</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind of Day Has It Been?: Part II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsceetaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsceetaria/gifts).



> Spoilers for the whole series, especially K&R Part I and II and the series finale

Matt was sitting in his office watching the numbers of the countdown clock count down around when Harriet came to stand in the doorway. Watching her instead of the clock was a much more appealing option and he let his gaze run over her curves. How he’d missed her all the time they’d been apart. He missed trying to impress her with his jokes and he’d even missed fighting with her.

Matt pondered over his last thought. He should probably clarify that thought a little since they’d been doing a lot of fighting recently and he definitely hadn’t missed that. No, what he’d missed was the kind of fighting that was followed in some close proximity to make-up sex. He’d missed fighting with her when they were together, not the kind of fighting they did because she’d taken up with some guy and he hated it. “Whatcha doing?” she asked.

“I need to write a better show this week,” Matt replied. “I need an early start for that.”

Harriet entered the room, a look of disbelief on her face. He couldn’t really blame her for that, the show had just finished an hour or so ago and he'd been known to write a show in a ridiculously short amount of time. Given the ratings have been terrible recently and he'd given up taking pills.... however many hours ago it was it could take him a while to find his A game. He really needed to find it too after he'd made such a big deal about Ricky and Ron setting Peripheral Vision Man up at Fox. It wouldn't do to see the Ugly Step Child look not so ugly if he kept on tanking. “Really? You have to do that now?”

He watched her cross the room towards him, watched the sway of her hips and the confidence in her steps. “I’ve only got a week, Harry.”

It should have been obvious what was going on but apparently it needed saying. “I know, but do you have to do it now?” she asked. “I thought we might at least have time for a reunion before you started.”

She sat on his desk and Matt caressed her thigh. She was so beautiful and he was glad they were back together. At least until she did something idiotic and he couldn’t help but point it out to her. That part would suck quite a bit but as long as they found their way back to each other when he stopped being angry (most likely after she'd kicked his ass a bit) then everything would be fine.

She leant forward and brushed lips against his before she pulled back. He pulled at the band holding her hair up and watched it fall about her shoulders. He ran his fingers through it before he tangled them in her hair and tugged her close again. The kiss started off as leisurely but the minute her lips parted under his all thoughts of the show disappeared from his mind.

He scooted closer in his chair and felt her smile against his lips. As his mouth reacquainted itself with hers his free hand came to rest on her knee. His fingers flirted with the hemline of her dress before slipping underneath to touch the smooth skin of her thigh. He was so lucky he got to do this again. “You always did like me on your desk,” she murmured against his mouth.

“You look good on it,” Matt concurred. “I think the logical thing to do would be for us to-”

“Shut up, Matthew,” Harriet ordered.

He got up from the chair and she wrapped arms around him and pressed close. He shifted his hold to bring her close and she wrapped her legs around him. His hand came up to cup her breast and she moaned softy. He loved all the different sounds she made when he touched her, loved to see how many different ones he could have her make.

Her fingers made short work of his belt as his mouth sought out the juncture of her neck. They should probably do this better, have it happen in a bed at the very least, but this place was so much about who they were that it felt right. This is where they started, where they worked best, and he wasn’t going to give her an opportunity to forget that.

She’d been there when he’d needed her and after everything that had happened today - with Jordan's emergency c-section that had left her fighting for her life and put his best friend in the position to lose everything and Tom's brother being rescued from terrorists - it was the thing that stuck most firmly in his mind. She’d been with Danny when he couldn’t be and for that he would always be grateful. She guided his hand up her thigh and his fingers automatically sought out her wet heat underneath her underwear. She guided his hand exactly where she wanted it, like she’d expected him to have forgotten how she liked to be touched in the months they’d been apart.

Maybe he needed a quick refresher course for the finer parts of loving Harriet but he remembered most of it just fine. He felt the flush of pride when he heard her breathing grow more ragged and knew that he’d done that to her. “Please Matt,” she begged huskily.

His mouth sought out hers and he felt the tension in her body ratchet up a notch. He pulled back so he could watch her, take in her flushed expression and the way her lips parted. He kept watching as her body stiffened as she tumbled over the edge, her eyes never leaving his. His lips brushed hers lightly as he removed his hand and, not for the first time since he’d met her, he wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. “Maybe we should take this back to my place?” he said.

“We should,” she concurred. “Later.”

He didn’t stop the smile that spread over his face at her words. That sounded like a great idea, he concluded as one of Harriet's hands slipped underneath the waistband of his suit pants...

~*~

Danny sat on the chair in Jordan’s room with a huge smile on his face. Despite the hour and the lack of sleep he’d had recently nothing had dented his happiness. He had a beautiful daughter and nuptials in the not too distant future to look forward to. The future looked rosy now in comparison to the horror that he’d been experiencing only a few hours earlier when he'd been worried the post-op infection she'd caught would kill her.

His eyes ran over Jordan’s sleeping form and allowed himself to finally acknowledge the relief he felt right now. If things had gone differently he could have lost them both today. He’d been lucky and as soon as Jordan felt up to it he was going to complete his family.

When he’d failed his drug test he could never have imagined something so good coming out of something so bad. It seemed wrong somehow that things would work out that way. Nine months ago he’d been faced with telling Matt about how he’d thrown away eleven years of sobriety for a long weekend. He was only ever a breath away from disappearing down that rabbit hole and to realise that Matt had disappeared down a similar rabbit hole had been difficult to face.

He had meetings, he had his sponsor and all he could do was take one day at a time. One day at a time was the only way he could do this and it’s the way it would always be. He reached out to take Jordan’s hand and he kissed it gently. He wanted to promise her he’d never make the same mistake again, the one that had brought them together, but however much he might want to he knew there was always a chance he’d break it.

She’d made him work so hard to have her, to be worthy of her and now she was going to be his wife. Obviously he must have done something right somewhere. Wife. He really liked the sound of that. Waking up next to her every morning was what he wanted even if for the foreseeable future he wasn’t going to be getting a lot of sleep.

He couldn’t believe he was a father. He was responsible for someone so tiny and dependent on him for everything. Between the two of them they were going to run rings around him. He couldn’t wait!

Jordan’s hand tightened around his and he focused back on her. He kissed the back of her hand and she smiled. “Have you even been to sleep?” she asked quietly.

“No way I can sleep right now.”

“You’ll be regretting that soon enough,” she advised.

“Not possible.”

She smiled and he leaned forward to kiss her on the mouth. “I love you,” he murmured against her lips.

“I love you too,” she responded.

The only proper response to that was to kiss her, so he did. Danny had the show and the girl; things didn’t get any better than that. He knew that there would be times it’d be difficult, when they’d be Producer and Network President, but he was confident that they’d manage to navigate those waters when they needed to. “I have a daughter,” he said to nobody in particular.

It was never going to get old saying that and Jordan just smiled at him before she closed her eyes. He didn’t think he could sleep just yet, he wasn’t ready. He’d sleep soon, just not right now. He’d have to be back at work soon enough and then he’d have to sleep because Matt needed him to handle the details. Until the outside world intruded again tomorrow he just wanted to be right where he was to savor every moment. He figured it would take a lifetime to make sure his girls were happy and that was just fine with him.


End file.
